Romantic Rendezvous
by kateg20
Summary: A romantic rendezvous for the young couple in New York City.


**Romantic Rendezvous**

Gabriella Bolton was playing with her four month old daughter Melina Anne Bolton. Melina was on her back giggling as her mother played with her tiny feet. Gabriella smiled and kissed her little toes. A basketball game was on the television. Gabriella's husband and Melina's father was a forward for the San Antonio Spurs. Troy and Gabriella had been married just over two years. Now at twenty-one, the couple were living in San Antonio with her new daughter.

Earlier that day, the San Antonio Express Newspaper had been at the house taking pictures of the house and of Gabriella and Melina for a story they were doing on Troy. Troy and Gabriella were first introduced to the city of San Antonio when she was almost nine months pregnant. At the press conference, Gabriella, wearing a Spurs hat and shirt, beamed as she watched Troy received his jersey.Troy then had pulled her up for a few pictures. He and Gabriella stood there in between the Spurs' Head Coach Gregg Popovich and their general manager. The teammates, Coach Pop and the entire city welcomed Troy eagerly and he instantly became a starter and fan favorite. Gabriella had been taken under the wives' wings. A few of them had even thrown the soon to be young mom a baby shower.

"Lets watch, Daddy." Gabriella said picking Melina up.

On the day of his first away game in Dallas, which Gabriella had been allowed to attend since it was not so far away, she went into labor during labor. Security had to escort her out to the awaiting ambulance amidst the photographers trying to snap pictures of the frightened young woman. Troy didn't get word until he was back on the court. The other wives told him that his wife had gone to a nearby hospital to have the baby. Troy was forced to finish the second half of the game. Coach Pop had allowed him to go but the general managers stated that he had to finish the game.

Gabriella was on her own as she watched the game from the hospital as she was preparing to give birth to her first child. As she was being wheeled down the hall to the delivery room, the fear of Troy not making it in time began to set in. just as they were going by a set of elevators, a sea of white and black as the Spurs flowed out of one of them still wearing their jerseys having just finishing the game. Troy was among them bringing a beaming smile to his wife's face.

For an hour and a half, the Spurs' players, the coaches, and all of the wives with them, were out in the waiting room. Troy came out with the newest member of the San Antonio Spurs' family, Melina Anne Bolton. Already everyone could tell that she was going to look like her mother with the dark hair and the natural tanned skin.

From that moment on, Gabriella was always seen at all the home games with Melina in her arms. Before each game, while he was warming up, Troy would come over and see how his two girls were doing. Granted that Melina was mostly sound asleep during the games, she was still considered to be her father's good luck charm and it was already decided that she and her mother would be at every game during the NBA Finals.

"Daddy scored!" Gabriella told Melina happily once Troy made a three pointer basket.

After the game was over, Gabriella put her sleeping daughter into the crib in her and Troy's master bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into her large bed. The phone rang and Gabriella reached over to pick it up knowing exactly who it was calling her so late at night.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Can you fly out to New York tonight?" Troy asked suddenly.

"Now?" Gabriella stated in shock.

"We have a game in New Jersey in two days, so we're still staying in New York and I know how much you've wanted to come to New York and I just really want to see you and Melina."

"Ok. I'll call and see if I can get on a flight then I'll call you with the details."

At four o'clock the next morning, Gabriella and Melina landed in New York City. Knowing that it was going to be cold, Gabriella had bundled Melina up in a small coat. Mother and daughter made their way to the baggage claim where Troy was going to meet them. Husband and wife greeted each other romantically before going out to their awaiting car. Melina was happy to see her mother and she reunited with Troy.

As soon as Melina was settled in her crib in Troy's hotel suite, Gabriella and Troy were in the bedroom quickly ridding each other's clothing. With the San Antonio Rodeo at the AT&T Center for two weeks, the Spurs were on the road. This was the longest time Troy had been away from Gabriella since they met and certainly the longest he had ever been away from Melina. He had wanted them to come with him but Gabriella felt that Melina was too young to that, and Troy agreed eventually, but not without putting up a fight. Now, with Gabriella in front of him completely nude, he never felt happier. Troy picked his wife up and then dropped her gently on the bed. Gabriella pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Soon, both were on the bed making out. Troy grabbed Gabriella by the hips and pushed himself into her. Gabriella moaned at the entrance of her husband.

"Oh my god!" she whispered loudly.

Nothing gave Troy more pleasure than seeing his wife like she was at the moment. That nobody could ever give her such pleasure or even see her in such pleasure except him. Gabriella gripped the sheets of the bed as she and Troy loved each other passionately. She then placed a hand over her mouth to somewhat muffle her screams when she came. Troy collapsed onto her once he was spent.

"We should be more spontaneous more often." Troy said just before Melina began in coo in her sleep over the baby monitor.

"That's why we can't do that very often. But I'm ok with that. We may have to plan things like vacations way in advance now, but with Melina, everyday is spontaneous because we never know what she's going to do next." Gabriella answered before yawning softly.

"Go to sleep. We have a big day of being nothing but a family tomorrow." Troy said before kissing her softly and letting her fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
